Darker Side of Space
by DeviKittyWolfe
Summary: What does a Spectre do when family is in trouble during his trailing a rogue Spectre? For Donovan Shepard the answer is simple. Run to the rescue. Storyline goes along side the events of the Mass Effect Trilogy. Rated M for violence, swearing, alcohol references, and later smut.On Hiatus due to lack of creativity for story
1. Timeline

**Before you begin please read this! The following is a fan fiction I wrote when playing through the Mass Effect Trilogy. As such it has many of the loved characters** **and takes place along side the events of the games. However the main protagonist is of my own mind as is all things leading up to it. I attempted to stick to lore as best as possible while creating a realistically possible story. Your feedback is EXTREMELY welcome as it will help with fixing any timeline mistakes or issues in storyline.**

April 11, 2154: Donovan Shepard is born

2157: First Contact war

2159: Turian and Alliance scientific teams work on a top secret project with High level Soldiers to attempt to create a super soldier of both races. The project is dubbed "Project Hybrid". Captain Hannah Shepard, widow and mother of Donavan Shepard, volunteers as one of the prospective mothers and is paired with General Septimus Oraka's brother, Commander Pontius Oraka.

2160: Captian Hannah Shepard and Commander Pontius Oraka tell Project Hybrid commanders they have successfully gotten pregnant. They also formally ask to be wed.

September 21: First turian/human child born to Captian Hannah Shepard and Commander Pontius Oraka. Through genetic manipulation the child is the first hybrid born, and the only to be born with the ability to reproduce. Because of possible political blowback The child is taken onto a special colony for the children of the project. The first child is named Misana Shepard-Oraka.

2163: After many attacks by the group Cerberus to Project Hybrid all documents become classified to all but officers apart of the project and the families involved. The children and facility workers are moved to a classified star system.

2183: The start of the Eden Prime war


	2. Chapter 1

Donovan Shepard, now Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy, stood behind his pilot, Jeff "Joker" Moroue. He knew that getting off track of his mission to capture Saren was a bad idea but after a recent email sent to his personal email he was willing to take a chance. "Joker. I need you to go to the Century system in the Hawking Eta cluster. Go to the first ring of asteroids. I will give you a full location once it becomes available."

As Commander Shepard turned away Joker looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, "Wait... What's in the Hawking Eta Cluster Commander? Are you sure this a good idea? I mean you did just have me rescue you and the others from a volcano but shouldn't we be going to like Feros or Noveria?"

Donovan paused only for a moment and sighed heavily, not wanting to explain himself fully just yet. "Just do it Joker. Once we get there call a meeting for my squad and alert me."

With that Donovan left, walking silently past everyone to his quarters. Once his door shut he went to his desk to pull out a small digital photo of his family, the picture not showing his birth father but a well hidden secret of the galaxy. Within the digital picture stood a younger Donovan, his mother Hannah, and two people none of the Alliance, beyond a few if the top brass, knew were his family. Commander Pontius Oraka and Misana Shepard-Oraka stood in the picture, Misana only a toddler clinging to her older brother's hand and Commander Oraka's arm around Hannah's shoulder as one hand rested on a young Donovan's shoulder. The picture, taken when Donovan was only eight years old, was one of few mementos he had been allowed of his sister and the man he knew as father. He frowned and picked up the data pad he had downloaded the email to to scan it once more.

_"Donny,_

_I know it's been awhile since you last heard from me, probably since we both joined the _

_Military but I need your help. I know you might think I am some damsel in distress or whatever but this is really important. I think the group that made it so the others and I had to hide have found us. I told our CO's but they keep blowing me off. They say I am paranoid and with Saren and his geth running around I have bigger things to worry about. Big Brother you know me. I know when a threat may cost the group their lives. Saren and the geth are a threat but Cerberus may take us out before we can assist you. Go to the Century system in the Hawking Eta cluster. I will be in the asteroid belt in a small cargo vessel with a couple of the more human group members. Come soon Donny. My life might be at risk, as will mom's if they capture me alive._

_Love, Misana Shepard-Oraka"_

Shaking his head he tossed the data pad on his desk, his fingers lifting to rub his temples as he looked at the picture resting on his lap. Not only honor demanded he go to his sister, but the fact that his little sister was in danger. He knew she was tough enough to face down most enemies in single hand to hand, having helped teach her himself during his breaks in the military. If she believed herself, her colony and their mother was at risk then he believed her. He began clearing his desk, putting the picture and the data pad in a drawer just as he heard his room door opening and Kaiden's voice talking to whomever had opened the door.

"Hey wait a minute. You can't just go in their Dr. T'soni. That's the Commander's quarters." Kaiden was telling Liara T'soni, the newest addition to the crew. Liara's eyes narrowed for a moment, neither party noticing the Commander standing a few feet away yet. "We have changed course Lieutenant. I want to know why, considering Commander Shepard told us we would be heading to Noveria next."

Donovan cleared his throat, causing both Liara and Kaiden to startle and look at him. He smiled slightly, the motion meaning to allow them to know they were not in trouble. "It's alright Alenko. Liara, I will be informing everyone why we took a change of course soon enough. Till then please get rest. I have a feeling what we are going to be doing will call for rested minds and bodies."

Both of them nodded and walked away, allowing Donovan to return to his quarters to think till the reached their destination. A few hours later Joker's voice came over the intercom in Donovan's quarters, startling him from a light nap he had been taking. "Ummm Commander? We're here... and there is a cargo ship hailing us. Their CO is asking for permission to board. Even said something about bringing only two people with her... Oh and they said you would know they were coming."

Donovan stood and wiped the sleep from his eyes, his body already starting for the door to the rest of the ship. "Tell them permission granted and to wait at the airlock till I arrive. Tell the others to gather in the comm room." He said before exiting his room, walking straight for the stairs to the CIC. Walking past the rest of the crew and the galaxy map, Donovan didn't stop till he reached the air lock door, reaching it just as it opened. A small hooded figure stood between two taller masculine ones, the taller figures wearing hats low on their heads. The hooded figure's head lifted to have dark tinted covered slitted eyes meet Donovan's own nearly neon green ones.


	3. Chapter 2

"Been awhile Donny." came the soft, nearly musical voice of Misana Shepard-Orakam a small smile sliding over her pale lips. Donovan smiled and shook his head as he moved forward and hugged the small female in a tight hug. "Yes it has. Been too long Misana. When did they allow you to command a ship?"

As he asked the question he let her go motioning for her to follow him to the comm room. Misana and the two men followed behind him, Misana's movements flowing as her voice, graceful and sure. "Oh maybe a year back. Though of course the cargo ship isn't our normal ship. I am guessing you haven't told anyone the specifics of what you are doing in this asteroid belt are? Your pilot seemed a bit iffy about letting us on board."

Donovan stopped and sighed heavily, his hand reaching up to massage his temple. "You are the most coveted secret of Alliance space. I got your message but nothing from Hackett. Only your people and Hackett can give permission for me to say a damned thing about you and you only told me you were in trouble. I came to help but to get my squad to help you need to tell them about you and what is going on."

Misana moved closer and patted her older brother's shoulder, a small smile on her lips. "Always so serious big brother. No worries. I will tell your crew and you will help. Intel and action, just like when we were kids, right?" She tells him before motioning for him to show the way. He finished showing her the way to the comm room, everyone Donovan had managed to gather already in their seats. As Misana followed her older brother into the room, Garrus, who had been talking to Liara, paused and turned to look at the three people entering. His mandibles twitched slightly as Wrex sniffed the air and grunted. "What's with the three goons Shepard? And why do they smell wrong?"

Misana laughed at the krogan's words even as Donovan took his seat and nodded to the young woman. She motioned her two guards to stand by the door before smiling slightly at Garrus and then Wrex. "I suppose I do smell a bit wrong to a krogan, turian, or any other that uses it's sense of smell to gather some intel on a potential target. However I can explain why I do and why you are here. First I must ask one thing of all of you. What is going to be said in this room is considered classified Turian Hierarchy and Alliance military. Nothing said in this room can leave this room. If anyone is unable to fully comply, either from any disagreement with either side or from an issue with keeping secrets then you should leave. Turian law allows me to execute anyone who stays in here and does not keep the conversation between those in room, as their actions will be considered treason. I do not wish to endanger any lives nor do I wish any trouble."

Misana's voice flowed through the room, soft and serious. Her eyes, hidden by both cloak and darkly tinted sunglasses, watched everyone in room, monitoring their expressions as she talked. Donovan in turn watched both his crew and his sister, not wishing to have to deal with any issues. As soon as Misana was done speaking Ashley Williams sneered and leaned back, huffing a bit. "When did the Commander die and put you in charge? I only answer to my CO and that's Commander Shepard."

Everyone shook their head except Misana, who smiled and moved closer. "I out rank your commander as I am Captian Misana Shepard-Oraka, Alliance military. To the Turian Hierarchy I am Admiral Misana... Seems the Turians have a greater respect for me and my people. If you can not follow an order from a ranking officer then you will have to be sent to the brig until the mission is considered complete."

Ashley blinked and sat up, her eyes narrowing at Misana before looking to Donovan, who was lounging in his chair quietly. "Commander is …?" Before she can finish her sentence Donovan raises his hand to silence her, his own eyes taking a light of amusement that only Garrus and Liara noticed before it was hidden through Donovan's nodding. "Yes Chief. Misana is the highest ranking officer on board which means if you can't show deference or keep what is said or done in this room quiet you need to leave or be considered a threat to the mission at hand and be sent to the brig."


	4. Chapter 3

Ashley sat back in her seat and nodded sullenly, her eyes going to the floor. Misana nodded once then moved to a spot where everyone could look at her, her guards moved to either side as she lowered her head. "In the year 2159 the Turian Hierarchy and Alliance military created a project to make a super soldier platoon to be shared by the two races. This platoon was to be a group of people who not only carried turian blood but human as well. This project was dubbed Project Hybrid. Project Hybrid had 25 successes. Only one was considered to be a perfect success. This one was a child born to one Captain Hannah Shepard, Alliance Military, and one Commander Pontius Oraka, Turian Military. During the stages of the project 50 pregnancies were announced, half lost to supposed 'mistakes' by the geneticists working on the project. 4 years after the start of the project it was found that a pro human group, calling itself Cerberus, was behind the lost children. It was also found that the 24 subjects considered to be successes in the fact they had survived were sterile and favored one side or another by fanatical groups on both sides tampering with the project. The turian government quickly shut down their fanaticals and moved on to assisting in the moving of the 25 children, and over 100 members of staff, from the original colony set up to allow the children to grow without political blowback hitting the secretive project or the children. The Alliance military has tried, and failed often, to stem the issues stemming from the pro human group with no success."

At this Misana pauses and nods to the men at her side, who remove their low set hats to show the small spines leaving the sides of the hair line and going back into their hair. Motioning to the two men she smiles again, her eyes watching the expressions of the people in the room. "These two are two of the 12 children that, because of Cerberus tampering, ended up more human than turian. Their bodies are mostly human, with slight variants like dextro amino cells, the spines on their heads and their body shapes. 12 others appear like the resident turian in the room with a human like cell structure, smaller than a normal spines and a smaller body frame, one closer to human heights."

Once again she pauses and nods to the men standing beside her, as if signaling them to do something. This time they kneeled and unstrapped Misana's high heeled boots, the heel standing taller than most human women would allow. With the men's help she pulls her feet from the boots, revealing three toed anthropodic legs, similar in shape to the legs of the turians, yet covered in soft human like flesh. Her hands raise to pull her hood back revealing something more shocking to everyone but Donovan, who now sat forward in his seat, watching the squad with narrowed eyes. As her hood slide back from her face her human-like left hand removed her sunglasses showing her entire face for all to see. Though mostly human-like her face was narrower, with three spines coming from her face. Two were at her temples and went back through her ebony hair half way to the back of her skull. The third rose from her forehead and laid back across the top of her skull, the longest of the three spines. The spines started as scales near the points where they emerged, at her temples and her hair line at the top of her forehead. Her human shaped eyes were turian in coloring, the emerald green iris's the only color other than the black of her pupil. Watching the now enraptured gathering Misana took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I am the first of the platoon created by Project Hybrid. I am daughter to Commander Pontius Oraka and Captain Hannah Shepard, and sister to Commander Donovan Shepard, the commander of the Normandy and Citadel Spectre."

The members of the Normandy's crew stared, both in shock and unabashed curiosity at the young woman before them, their minds almost speeding through the various questions they could ask. Before any of the others could speak up Ashley raised a hand, her right eyebrow raised in confusion. "Wait... the Alliance was still iffy about turians in the time period you said. How could they have created you without having a massive blow up because of the fact you are half turian?"

Misana handed off her sunglasses to one of the males beside her calmly, her actions more a moment to gather her thoughts than anything else. "Chief Williams all I can officially say, both from the perspective of one of the children of Project Hybrid and as a member of both militaries is that I have no real clue. Apparently groups of both militaries believed it was a good idea and thus went against orders. They did have help from Salarian and Asari geneticists but I am not sure if that is why it was able to happen or if that is a coincidence. All I can tell you is it did happen and that because it happened we are in constant danger. In fact that is why I am here. My colony, which has many children of both the scientists and of the platoon, is in immediate danger. Both Alliance Command and the Turian Heirarchy have decided I am being paranoid and refuse us help. I need the help of a Spectre and luckily I happen to be related to the most recent one."

Donovan just smiled a bit as everyone looked to him then looked back to the young woman standing before them. Misana showed no true reaction to how the others were acting, the only motion that she made was to clasp her hands behind her body. Liara raised her hand, confusion written clearly n her pale blue face, "You said that the other children, now adults I assume, were sterile. But you just claimed there are children of the platoon members... I..."

The asari stopped unsure how to phrase the question on her mind. Misana didn't seem perturbed however, her gentle smile returning to show her amusement. "Cloning has been a boon to our group, allowing those unable to have children to be parents. We have also tested a few things about our DNA and what it would do mixed with other DNA. In fact, because of the testing there, is officially, though quite hidden, male Asari children. Two of which are my own."

**{Dun dun duuuuuuuh... Anways this is where I leave off for now, as I haven't gotten further on it on my computer. Remember I welcome the feedback cause someone may have picked up on something I forgot or missed.}**


	5. Chapter 4

**This story is taking a bit more than I thought it would be so please excuse if I end up leaving off on adding to it for a couple weeks. I have 6 other stories I am also trying to work on/finish so trying to write a completely off storyline adventure is a bit hard. ^.^ Enjoy this chapter though.**

The silence in the room was almost deafening, the new information being a bit more than most had expect from the strange looking woman before them. Liara seemed most surprised, her eyes wide as she jumped up and started circling the woman and her companions. Both males glanced at Donovan as if to ask if the Asari before them was safe and he just smiled before standing. The Spectre grasped the arm of the Asari scientist before smiling at the confused look she shot him. " Liara these three are trained for combat since they were children. Coming over like that after such an announcement could make you be considered a hostile."

Liara squeaked at the thought and turned to the trio, asking for forgiveness for her actions. Misana just smiled gently, not speaking for a moment before raising a hand, the action causing the Asari to stop speaking almost instantly. Garrus and Tali both snorted at Liara's reaction, the sound bringing a small smile to one of the men standing at Misana's side. The young hybrid took the hand of Liara and led her back to her seat, allowing Donovan to return to his as his little sister chuckled a bit as she returned to her spot in the center of the room. "Ms. T'soni I would be glad to allow you a very brief tour of our facility after the mission at hand is taken care of. I am sure you would have many questions on how my groups genetics can cause a once extinct part of your people back to life. However the mission must come first. My people can not wait for Alliance brass or the Turian Hierarchy to realize we are right. By that time would could be wiped out. And until I know that I have the support of everyone in the room I can not say more than I have, as a safety precaution for my people."

"You guys heard her. She will not be divulging any more information until I know all of you are on board with this. I will go alone if need be but considering what I have heard of Cerberus I would feel better knowing my team is at my back." Donovan spoke up, his lanky body lifting from his chair once more to stand at his sister's side. His eyes glanced around the room, trying to gauge expressions at his admission.

"I'm in. Turians hold no love for my people anyways so if they get pissed it won't be nothin' new to me." Wrex grunted from his seat. Kaidan and Ashley stood and saluted Donovan, showing their loyalty to him for the mission without speaking a word. Tali just nodded, her actions seeming excited to be apart of such a thing while Liara just smiled, her expression telling her support even with out a word leaving her. Garrus stood and extended a hand to Donovan, his mandibles clicking once. "I got a sister too. I wouldn't leave her on her own in a mess like this and I won't expect you to leave your sister alone either. Let's go kick some terrorist ass."

Misana laughed, the cheery sound as husky as her voice as Donovan smiled and took Garrus' hand to shake it firmly. "If everyone is ready then I shall give directions to the colony to the pilot on our way out." She paused and handed over a data file to her brother. "This is all I have big brother. You can fill your team in and meet me at the colony. Your nieces and nephews want to meet you anyways."

Donovan nodded, knowing his sister needed to get the colony prepped for the Normandy's arrival. "Give us a day to pick up supplies for the team before we head out. We won't be longer than that. You get the colony prepared and see if you can get more info on what is happening."

Misana nodded and walked away, her two bodyguards grabbing her boots and following her with a grace that was surprising by their height. All three paused at the door to re-cover their heads and Misana's feet before they left the room, leaving the team to look at Donovan questioning. He walked to his seat, his eyes scanning the information quickly before whistling. "Shit... I knew she was leaving out some info..."

Garrus moved closer and looked over the commander's shoulder at the data pad, his eyes scanning the information faster than even Donovan had. The look of shock on his face at the end made everyone sit forward, wondering what was in the information given. Donovan sighed and looked to the team. "Looks like things just got more interesting. Cerberus had planted a spy not caught years ago. He had been feeding information to Cerberus through one of the cargo ships that came through the colony. They caught him but the damage had been done. He had told them about every update to the colony, even the Land to air they have... And sent codes to shut down everything the day before he had been caught. According to the information they are interested in getting their hands on Misana, three of each group of the platoon, and all the children... No one knows what their end plan is but it is evident in the information she has gathered that soon a strike will be sent with capture orders on my sister. Everyone else is expendable if need be..."

Liara and Ashley both covered their mouths in shock, the rest of the team looking down as they realized what that had meant. Children were considered expendable to Cerberus and some of those children were related to the commander. Everyone looked at one another as Donovan stood and tossed the data pad to Garrus, his green eyes narrowed. "I want you and Laira to get as much information as possible on your peoples' run ins with Cerberus. Chief, I want you and Alenko contacting people and finding out what you can on the way Cerberus acts. Wrex, see if you have some merc friends who want to fight just to fight. Tali, I need you to talk to Engineer Adams and make sure everything will be ready when we head out. I will talk with Joker and Chakwas and see if there is anything we will need before heading to the colony. Dismissed."

Everyone but Garrus filed from the room, leaving the Turian and the commander alone in the room. Donovan stalked the room for a moment, both angered his sister had let out only a portion of what was wrong and amused Garrus was still in the room. He and the Turian had been bonding on the battle field, both being damn good shots with a sniper rifle and good at watching Alenko's back when he was needing to use his biotics. The Turian had become like a younger brother, mostly because the Turian wasn't used to the fluid way humans worked on anything. He was also extremely rash, causing Donovan to have long talks about why certain things were in place in the galaxy with him. Being as close as they were he knew Garrus had a million questions and was waiting for Donovan to calm before asking anything. Finally the commander paused and looked at his friend with a small smile. "I probably seem really out of character considering how often I tell you that rule and regulations are there for a reason."

"Nah... I was wondering if you even had a temper till now. Good to see you actually seem some what normal." Garrus quipped, laughing as Donovan busted out laughing at the random remark. He sat down and pointed to a chair near him, shaking his head. "So I knew you had family but I didn't know you had a sister... and one that is only half human."

Donovan shrugged, sitting down with a sigh. "Best kept secret in the galaxy. Same goes for the fact her dad is technically my stepdad. Honestly I would tell everyone about her, mostly cause of how proud I am of her accomplishments. Brass thinks its a bad idea and what we are about to run in to is a good example of why. Extremists on both sides would be chomping at the bit to kill or capture her for study. And honestly the main reason I want to this is cause she is my baby sister. I will be damned if someone hurt her. I am supposed to protect her, even if she can kick just as much ass as I can and is able to do some impressive stuff with her tech abilities."

"Big brothers are supposed to think like that Shepard. We are the ones our sisters cry to when some idiot breaks their heart and the one who they want at their back in a fight. I think a rule I heard about brothers and sisters once went something like 'Siblings can pick on one another. Anyone else tries and they will meet someone's fist.'" Garrus replied as he looked down at the data pad, his mandibles clicking together angrily, "This is more than picking on some one though. I mean …. seriously? Children? I had heard the Illusive Man was messed up but I never knew this was what people meant when they said it."

Donovan nodded quietly, his hands clasping as he looked to the ground. He would be damned if he let Cerberus win against his sister. They just had to hurry. Lifting his head he looked at the ceiling, knowing Joker had listened in to everything. One of three people Donovan trusted with his life, Joker had a tendency of listening in when people talked through the intercoms, mostly because he couldn't leave his seat often. "Joker! Do we have a planet nearby to restock and refuel? And did you get the coordinates on our next location?"

"Yes Commander. To both questions. By the way if that is your sister it should be illegal for her voice to sound like that. I refuse to be the one in trouble if you shoot someone for getting a bit... well I guess you know where I'm going with this." Joker answered, the laughing tone in his voice making Donovan smile only slightly. He knew Joker wouldn't dare try for his sister, making the pilots words more a warning not to let some of the other men near her. He looked at Garrus who had lowered his head at Joker's words and groaned, not even wanting to ask but knowing he would anyways. "Garrus... You aren't seriously one of those I might have to threaten to shoot are you?"

The turian grinned sheepishly, a small laugh leaving his throat as he stood up. "Shepard I am not answering that because I know you will feel the need to do so, even if I won't make a move on her... well... Only if she doesn't make one first anyways. I am waaay too socially awkward for that."

Donovan sighed and shook his head, the turian's words making him smile as he stood as well, clasping his friend's shoulder on his way out the doorway. "Just remember if something does happen I am a damned good shot Garrus."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello ladies and gents who are following/favorited/or just came by to read. I am currently going to be working on stories that have a lower word/chapter count than the other stories for this coming week then I will get back to those with a lot already written. Sooooo here is the list of stories, in no particular order that you will not see an update for at least 4 to 5 days:**

**Darker Side of Space**

**Once a Saint**

**Her Silver Fox**

**Ghost of a Chance**

**Forgive this minor lapse in story, as I have 7 in the works and only one is even close to being done. This page will be reverted to the next chapter of a story once I update the story you have found this on.**


End file.
